Automated banking machines are known in the prior art. A common type of automated banking machine is an automated teller machine (ATM). ATMs may be used by customers to conduct banking transactions. Other types of automated transaction machines are also known in the prior art. Such machines include ticket dispensing machines, bill payment machines, car rental machines and other self-service terminal devices.
Transaction machines typically include a customer interface. The interface is used to provide visual outputs to a customer as well as to receive customer inputs. A common output device for an interface is a visual display which generally includes a CRT type monitor. Displays are used to provide outputs and other information to a customer. In some machines a "touch screen" is used which enables a customer to input instructions by bringing a finger adjacent to the screen of the display. In machines that use a touch screen, the touch screen serves as both an output device and an input device.
Many different types of displays are used in automated transaction machines. The displays may be the conventional type or the touch screen type. Such machines also use displays which are liquid crystal or flat panel types as well as CRT types. Monochrome displays are used in some machines while color displays are used in others. The size of the displays also varies between machines of different types.
Automated transaction machines known in the prior art have each been made to use one particular type of display. If an operator of such a machine wanted a different type of display, it would generally be impractical to modify the physical layout and the electronic components of the machine to accommodate a substantially different type of display. As a result, operators of ATMs and other automated transaction machines often had to acquire a different machine if they wished to have a different display type.
The majority of ATMs and other automated transaction machines known in the prior art have used a mechanism for mounting the display which did not provide for substantial adjustment. In most prior art machines, such adjustment was unnecessary because the display and the customer interface were all made to fit together in precisely aligned relation. There was no concern about misalignment of the display unless the display needed to be replaced. In these circumstances the display needed to be replaced with an identical display, and the original mounting arrangement caused the replacement display to be aligned on the customer interface in the same manner as the original display.
Some prior automated banking machines have included an adjustable monitor mount. The adjustable monitor mount was provided because the display was movable relative to the customer interface. Movement of the display relative to the fascia or other interface increased the possibility for components moving out of alignment. The adjustable monitor mounts enabled adjusting the horizontal position and tilt of the monitor. While this was a substantial improvement over the prior art, no provision was made for vertical adjustment. In addition, these adjustable monitor mounts were not readily adaptable to different types of monitors. Rather, such mounts were made to specifically accommodate a particular type of display.
Thus, there exists a need for an adjustable mount for a display in an automated transaction machine that is vertically, horizontally and angularly adjustable. There further exists a need for a system in an automated transaction machine which enables more readily changing from one type of display to another.